Among settlement apparatuses, there is a settlement apparatus including an image processing apparatus that recognizes a commodity in accordance with an image obtained by photographing, from below, the commodity disposed on a screen, whereby commodity settlement is performed based on recognition results. The image processing apparatus specifies, from the image, a commodity region where the commodity is present, and reads a barcode or the like from the commodity region to recognize the commodity.
Heretofore, when commodities are stacked, the image processing apparatus has the problem that failure in recognition of the commodities cannot be judged.